


longest night

by liesmith



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Bondage, Collars, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fake Chop, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mild knife play, Mild sensory deprivation, Multi, Sleepy Sex, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Threesome, i forget how to tag asher fuck, mild edgeplay, tentacles sorta, titfucking kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: kinktober 2k17. each chapter has the prompt listed. not all fics will be super explicit, so they'll have their own ratings attached. incomplete works, but will not be updated in the future





	1. day 1: sometimes we're lovers (hundarnova, m, sleepy sex)

Brett’s hands are incredibly warm as they travel along his sides, palms flat as his fingertips tickle just over his ribs, lips and the unkempt beard kissing over a shoulder, dragging them down the back of his arm. James squirmed, trying to swat at Brett’s hands, grumbling softly.

“M’tired.”

“It’s… ten pm, James.”

“Tired.”

“You’re an old man. Worse than me,” Brett mumbles, but doesn’t stop his kisses, though James doesn’t mind at all. He stretches out beneath the man straddling him at the moment, arms tucked up under the pillows and nuzzling into them. He’s too warm to bother fussing too much, and Brett already knows he has the go ahead, so putting up a fight is silly on both their parts. The hands travel from his ribs back down to his boxers, and James obediently hovers his hips for Brett to get them down, letting them bunch around James’ thighs. He hears the tell-tale click of the cap and whines, high in his throat when he feels the lube, freezing against his ass.

“Dude!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Brett laughs, but he’s not really sorry at all, hands spreading James’ ass to press himself against him, rocking slow, “I forgot. Sorry, hunny.”

James grunts and Brett soothes kisses between his shoulder blades, and it’s enough to make his faux anger dissipate. He teases Brett back, hovers his hips for him and rocks back, slow enough to make Brett sigh out, a sweet sound that makes James shiver. Brett just covers his body with his own, arms covering James’ beneath the pillow, and seeks out his fingers. James turns his hands upwards, lets their fingers tangle, and Brett kisses his temple, grinds against James’ ass.

James just closes his eyes, rocking back gently with Brett’s rhythm, and settles into the warmth.


	2. day 2: the bed and you (hundarhd, m, dirty talk)

“Babe,” Brett starts, leaning back in his desk chair, legs spread as he glances at Aleks lurking by the doorway, “are you looking for something, or are you just here to be an asshole?”

Aleks thinks for a moment, as if it’s really a hard decision, and shrugs. “Both?”

It’s enough for Brett to give him that annoyed look, that small squint, and Aleks just squeezes past the kitty corner of his desk, perches himself on Brett’s thigh, the tips of his sneakers pressed into the concrete. Brett just raises an eyebrow, as if to ask ‘really?’ but they both know they’re alone. Brett’s been spending more and more nights well into the evening to catch up on work, and it’s kind of annoying. Not that going home alone sucks, but you get used to a certain kind of lifestyle, and yeah, maybe just having someone to wake up with is kind of lavish, but Aleks misses it.

“What do you want, Aleksandr?”

“Come home?”

“I generally follow you home, yes,” Brett lets one hand ruck up beneath Aleks’ shirt, holding onto his waist as the other goes back to his keyboard, beginning to type with one hand, “what do you really want?”

Aleks decides to show instead of tell, a hand against Brett’s stomach as the other cups the back of his neck, spreading kisses under his eye, over his cheek and jaw, down the bit of neck he can reach. Brett does at least tilt his head, slightly, and Aleks takes the opportunity to suck soft at a spot on his skin, though not enough to leave a mark.

Brett just hums and Aleks sighs, letting his hands knock Brett’s dumbass baseball cap off, the stupid one that Aleks loves, hands sinking into the back of his hair, mouth moving to Brett’s ear.

“If you come home right now,” He starts, quiet, makes Brett shudder beneath him, “I’ll eat you out. Promise. Then… I dunno, you have that wand thing. I wanna use it on you. You’d probably get all squirmy and embarrassed…”

Aleks can’t help but feel pleased, the way Brett’s tensing under him, the hand tightening at his waist. “Then, I guess I’d finger you open really slow, until you’re begging for it. I dunno what I’d give you, though. Maybe just another toy, though you’d just want the real thing, but you won’t get anything if you don’t come home.”

Brett exhales beneath him and Aleks considers his work done, climbing off his thigh and patting Brett’s knee, shrugging.

“So, you coming or not?”

“Just… let me send this email, and shut down. I’ll be outside in two minutes. Swear.”

Aleks just grins and disappears out of Brett’s office, feeling pleased with himself. He’d have to start using that trick more often if it got Brett that easy.


	3. day 3: candy in my veins (novahd, t, biting)

James knows he’s not hungry, because he just watched Aleks pound back a hundred juice boxes within the past couple of hours they’ve been hanging out, but when he asks, the skin prickles on his arms.

“You want to eat from me?”

“I mean, not really eat. I just want a little taste,” Aleks flashes his fangs, “c’mon, James. What could go wrong?”

“You could kill me?”

“You don’t die?” Aleks mimics his tone, waving a hand as if to dismiss James’ fear, “you’re a demon, dude. You just lose your form and come back in like two hours.”

He’s not wrong, but James still looks annoyed, slouched down on his couch. “It still sucks to reform, you know. This body takes work,” He gestures to himself, as if padding his own ego, and Aleks rolls his eyes.

“Let me have a little taste. C’mon. It’s what bros do.”

James frowns, but he’s kind of interested on his own. He doesn’t know how true all the stories he hears about vampires are, but… they could just test it out now. Nothing could go wrong. Or… not that wrong, at least.

So he gestures Aleks over and the blond is all too eager to climb into his lap, sitting bridal style. “Ok, cool, dude. Just relax. It’ll feel great.”

A hand tangles in his loose curls beneath the beanie he wears, and the other curls in the front of his shirt. Teeth graze his skin, a tongue tastes his pulse, and James whines in his throat. That just eggs Aleks on, and James squeaks out as teeth sink into his skin. The sensation is… unbelievably fucked up. It’s not unpleasant, but it’s not great either. It’s a weird mix in between, the feel of Aleks’ tongue lapping at the blood, his mouth sucking at the puncture marks. James doesn’t want to admit it makes heat coil in his stomach, mostly because Aleks will never let him live it down.

It lasts only a couple of seconds, but it feels like eternity when Aleks pulls away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. James chances a look at him, and… Aleks is not the same Aleks he was a minute ago.

Instead, he looks sleepy, arms wrapping around James’ neck and face burrowing into the crook of his shoulder, nose bumping against his collarbone. “Mm… you were… good,” He slurs, and it dawns on James that Aleks is… high, but not his usual type. Just tired and out of it. It’s… kind of cute, and makes James forget about his chub. A cuddly, sleepy vampire in his lap is entirely endearing, which is bullshit, because it’s Aleks.

Still. Arms wrap around the blond’s waist, cuddling him close, and James sighs out as he feels the vampire burrow in.

This… wasn’t so bad. Maybe James would let him do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ko-fi.com/A7284NQM


	4. day 4: as we are now (novahd, t, knife play)

James genuinely hates when Aleks gets that look in his eyes, where logic won’t convince him otherwise. Not that there’s any logic here anyways; they already stab each other out in Death Valley, so why not do it for fun? Aleks gets his jollies off in weird fucking ways, but James is no better, because he’s always _right_ there with him most of the time.

And here, James was hoping he was the well-adjusted one of them.

Aleks is sitting in the middle of the ruined couch, legs spread and holding out the knife to James. “Dude, c’mon. You said you would.”

James did, so James does. Takes the knife from Aleks’ hand, hates how gaudy it looks in his fist, and rucks the blond’s shirt up. Aleks already has goosebumps prickling his skin, and James swallows around a lump in his throat. This was… so fucking weird. Still, though, he presses the cool blade to Aleks’ skin, and cuts. It’s not deep, it doesn’t bleed, but beneath him Aleks _whimpers_ and it makes James’ stomach twist.

Ok, sure. He can do this. They can both get their jollies off in fucked up ways.


	5. day 6: have a little trust (hundarnova, m, bondage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are a bit out of order, im just posting the ones i had the most inspiration for

Brett’s always been good at tying knots. Maybe it’s from being a boy scout, but it’s probably from having to hog-tie guys for who knows what so he can get paid. It doesn’t matter in the end, fingering the soft red rope as he looks at James, spread out on his bed, arms stretched obediently above his head. It’s weird to think they’ve gone from hate to mild indifference to something like friendship, but Brett tries too hard to not dwell on it. 

Still, he sits on the edge of his bed, leaning over to give the corner of James’ mouth a peck. “You good?”

“Yes,” James sighs, as if he’s been asked this a hundred times, and really, he has. Brett’s always been pretty cautious about everything. He just rolls his eyes instead and begins the work.

Shibari is not hard, Brett finds out quickly as he wraps around James’ chest, around his ribs and the start of his stomach. It takes him a moment to figure out each knot but he progresses quickly, dragging kisses and scraping his beard along James’ shoulders, nose bumping into the other’s beard. James is getting steadily worked up underneath him, chest rising with heavier breaths, hips squirming into the mattress, the air, against Brett, whatever he can get as Brett maneuvers him around.

It doesn’t take that long to finish, Brett gently pressing his fingertips into one of James’ open palms, tied to sit at the small of his back. 

“Feel good?”

“Yes,” James breaths out as if he’s been holding it in the whole time, trying to squirm to see Brett, who just laughs and covers his body more with his own, kissing his cheek.

“I’ll be back in thirty, ok? Be good.”

James mumbles, though Brett just ignores it and kisses him again, reiterating his comment. “Be good, James.”

And Brett gets up, blowing James another kiss and leaving his apartment. 

And, sure, maybe he sits in his car for ten minutes, trying not to jerk off about the whole ordeal, but James doesn’t have to know.


	6. day 8: time to kill (asherhd, m, deep throating)

Fuck.

If he knew Asher was this strong, Aleks may have reconsidered the proposition. But even then, he doesn’t mind this, the fingers tight in his short hair, holding Aleks in place as hips lazily roll into his mouth. Asher’s not really working towards an orgasm, just wants to see Aleks squirm with his dick hard as hell in his jeans, and that’s the most annoying thing.

It’s _annoying_ that Asher can read him so fucking easy.

Aleks just resists the urge to glare, but runs his tongue along the underside of Asher’s shaft as he thrusts in, his other hand boredly scrolling through his phone. Such a fucking asshole. Aleks tries to give a couple of impatient sucks, hands reaching to sit on Asher’s thighs, giving a squeeze.

“Dude, really? I didn’t say you could do that.”

Aleks sucks again, and Asher squirms, so he considers its a win. Their eyes catch, and Aleks sighs out softly around the man, pleased with just how flushed he looks. At least he’s having some effect on dead robot Asher, but it’s not enough. Asher sets his phone down on his desk, straightening his back just a little, and he curls his fingers a little tighter in what’s left of Aleks’ hair in the back, and scoots forward.

Aleks, thankfully, doesn’t gag. He’s been mentally psyching himself for Asher to get his fucking ass in gear, so when he presses against the back of his throat, Aleks just moans approvingly, as if he’s not the one with the dick in his mouth.

Above him, Asher makes a small noise at the vibration around him. A whine, perhaps.

Aleks knows he’s won, though, and that’s just fine.


	7. day 10: i don't want to get over you (hundarnova, edgeplay, m)

James tries his best not to squirm, arms obediently above his head as Brett works his way down, spreading feather-light kisses from James’ sternum to his ribs and over his stomach, all the while holding his hips down to the bed. The touch is superficial, anyways. They both know James won’t push up or be bratty and demand more. Brett sighs out as he reaches the line of James’ hip, spreading kisses to the inside of his thigh before sinking his teeth into the softer flesh. Above him James gasps and jerks slightly, and Brett just grins against his skin. He soothes the bite with a kiss, nosing up to his dripping hard on, and just licking at James’ tip, tasting.

“Brett…”

“What’d I say?” Brett hums softly, though there’s no malice in his tone. James just mumbles, feeling just… slightly bratty, and Brett just looks up at him, brow raised. Shit. Big mistake. Brett just leans over him to grab the toy sitting on the bed besides them. James knows it too well, and when it buzzes to life, he has to fight back the urge to orgasm right then and there. Fuck.

“Were you saying something?” Brett asks, tone sweet as he just lets the wand vibrator barely touch James, “I think you need to speak up.”

Beneath him, James is panting already, eyes squeezed shut as he was teased. “N-Nothing, I swear, Brett…”

“Well, if you say so,” Brett pulled the wand back, brow raised at James, “I swore you said something.”

James exhaled out, lidding his eyes and looking at Brett through his lashes. “I… said that… I didn’t do anything.”

“Well,” Brett started, pressing the wand to James’ tip, watching the way the body under him jerked and squirmed, desperate to pull away and push into the intense vibrations all at once, “you did get whiny. I guess it’s unfair of me to jump so quickly, but you don’t seem to mind.”

James just whimpers, teeth caught on his bottom lip as he tries to fight his body’s need, wanting to be good for Brett. The wand is pulled away after a moment and Brett leaned down, pushing back stray curls from his forehead and kissing it, humming softly. James just tilts his face back, tries to catch Brett’s mouth with his own, and gets a mouthful of beard. Brett just laughs, giving James the kiss he was looking for, and pulling back away.

“You good, hunny?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Good,” And the wand’s pressed right to the underside of his shaft, makes James cry out in surprise and jerk, hips pressing upwards as his thighs shake.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	8. day 12: terrible love (hundarnova, tentacles, m)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more demon james with a werewolf brett. suspend ur disbelief. james has a tentadick

James leans back against his headboard, hands on the curve of Brett’s thigh as the man above him is panting and flushed, bouncing in James’ lap. He looks absolutely wrecked, which just makes James’ stomach twist. Brett looks fucking good like this and James can almost forgive the tail wagging behind him, thumping against his thigh. Almost.

“Feels ok?” James asks, smug as he grinds his hips up into Brett, who just moans out, pressing his cheek into his shoulder, hand flexing against James’ stomach.

“Y-yeah,” Brett laughs, “it’s… different. When you move it.”

James purrs soft and presses his hips flush to Brett’s, nails digging into his ass as he presses the tip of his dick against Brett’s prostate, rubbing and making the man above him shake, head dropping down. James lets up on his teasing, dick pulling back a little as he leans up to kiss the corner of Brett’s mouth, smirking.

“What’s wrong? Can’t handle it? Feels bad being on the teasing side, doesn’t it?”

Brett just laughs, shaky and panting as he lets their chests press flush to one another, arms wrapping around James’ neck. “Fuck me harder, hunny.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice. James growls, soft and needy in his throat as his nails dig tight into Brett’s ass, leaving marks in their wake as his hips drive upwards, dick pressing and rubbing up against Brett’s spot, mouthing over his shoulder. He’s not even in control anymore, not with Brett’s hips rolling back, whining soft and needy in his ear, and James wishes he hated it, but everything is worth it when Brett shudders on top of him and keens against his ear, James doesn’t mind one bit of losing control to him.


	9. day 9: behind your fingertips (novahd, asphyxiation, m)

Aleks likes to ask things with such a casual tone that James, no matter what, always does a double take. From work to hanging out to, you know, the more intimate shit they do, James always stares and asks ‘what? what the hell did you just say?’

Tonight’s not any different. Aleks is underneath him, flushed and panting, eyes lid. James hates how being fucked out makes Aleks look; it’s kind of a crime sometimes. So when he says something in between breaths, chest rising a little hard, James laughs. Swore he heard choke me. Has to be wrong.

“What?”

“D-Dude, choke me,” Aleks repeats, one of his hands trailing downwards, laying over James’, whose in the middle of trying to get the blond’s fucking underwear off, “your hands are pretty.”

“Uh,” James starts, sitting back on his heels, “what the fuck?”

“Just say no if you don't wanna, dude. Don’t make me look dumb.”

“You do that on your own,” James mumbles, looking Aleks over before his eyes drift back up to the line of his throat, the bob when he swallows, and… careful, James drags a hand up towards it, fingertips pressing against the side, “you really like this kinda stuff?”

“If this surprises you, maybe we shouldn't be doing the other things we do.”

James scowls at that. “Shut up.”

It works, but it might also be because his hand has curled around Aleks’ throat, not applying any pressure. Not yet, at least. James is cautious as he leans over Aleks a little, his other hand going to creep under the waistband of his underwear, idly palming Aleks for the moment. The blond’s breath quickens and his eyes flutter shut, and James exhales a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. Alright. He can do this. Aleks is a weirdo, but that’s ok. He likes Aleks.

His hand tightens, just so, and Aleks melts, full body shudder and all, sinking into the sheets with the softest whimper.

Ah, shit. James laughs, nervous, and leans down to touch their foreheads together. “You’re fucked up, dude.”

“Yeah,” Aleks agrees, voice soft, “harder, babe.”

James just lids his own eyes and does as asked, fingers curling around Aleks’ arousal and giving that a soft squeeze, which makes the blond under him whimper again, and, yeah, ok. James would complain that Aleks is easy, but so is he, and that’d just make him a hypocrite. His thumb runs over the bob in Aleks’ throat, sees the way he swallows, and James just sighs.

Letting Aleks get his way wasn’t so bad sometimes.


	10. day 14: swallowing my soul (hundarnova, mildly m, sensory deprivation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty mildly tame sensory deprivation so dont yell at me bc its not... super real... my bad...

He puts way too much trust into Brett. Not that he’s done anything particularly terrible, but James figures that maybe, one day, Brett might get him killed before Aleks manages, and that’s pretty nerve-wracking.

So when Brett brings up, casually, that he’d like to try something new, James’ heart hammers like a jackrabbit. “Define new.”

“I want,” Brett starts, leaned back into the arm of his couch, head tilted, “to blindfold you for awhile.”

“Define awhile.”

“Uh, well… not really that long. I don’t want to dive nose first. Maybe a half hour?”

James gives him a look, but he still ends up laid out in Brett’s bed, talked out of his clothes and arms above his head, obedient as always.

“You’re ok with this?” Brett asks, for the hundredth time, and James nods.

“Yes.”

“Ok,” And the blindfold, which doesn’t look that scary at all, is laid over his eyes and then tied neatly right under his bun, a bow that James can feel Brett tug into place. This… is not a normal blindfold, James realizes very quickly. If there was a color darker than black, this would be it, even with his eyes closed. It makes him feel a little light-headed, and he reaches outwards for Brett, who takes his hand and kisses his knuckles to soothe him.

“I’ll be back right in the living room. Just yell as soon as you’re done with this, otherwise I’ll be back in thirty. Be good for me?”

James doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nods. Brett kisses his knuckles again and leaves, the soft click of the door behind him, and he’s left inasmuch silence as California can give.

Thirty minutes seems like years and when the bed dips with Brett’s weight, when fingertips just drag over his chest, James whimpers like he hasn’t been touched in forever, nerves lighting up like wildfire in his skin.

The blindfold doesn’t come off right away, but with Brett’s gentle petting, his lips brushing against his own… James realizes that’s not such a bad thing.


	11. day 15: see stars and go weak (hundarnova, m, masturbation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompts for day 15 weren't something i could work with so i swapped it out for masturbation

Long distance is kind of dicks. Not that they’re really that long distance, Brett’s just on business, but still. He can complain all he wants. James yawns into his palm, stretching out on his bed and then rolling a little onto his stomach, glaring at his phone. Brett said he’d call, but that was five minutes ago, and here James is, still without a phone call. Jackass. It’s just getting later and later in Cali and James is ready to call it quits when his phone finally does ring, startling him just a smidgen.

He answers maybe too excited, because on the other end, Brett’s laughing.

“That bad, hunny?”

“Shut up,” James mumbles, a hand already creeping past the waistband of his shorts, “you promised me something.”

“I don’t think I promised,” Brett starts, “I think I just said we’d have some alone time.”

“Brett, please,” James hates the small bit of whine in his voice, but over the phone, Brett sighs out softly, a sweet sound James misses.

“Alright, easy…” James hears shuffling and Brett’s exhaling out, and James let’s himself curl his own fingers around his half-hard cock, squirming on his bed. Some silence falls between them for a couple of minutes, James jerking himself to hardness, thumb dragging over his tip and under the head, teasing himself with a shiver.

“... You good?” Brett pants from over the phone, “you’re so out of breath.”

“S-shut up,” James whines, resorting to humping his loose fist, already too worked up by just listening to Brett breath, “I m-miss you, sue me…”

“You’re ok, hunny,” Brett purrs soft from the other side and James whimpers soft, grinds his hips down into his fist. Fuck, it was only a couple more days. He could make it, he could make it… but still, he’s barely done anything, and James is coming, hips stuttering into his fist and moaning, soft over the phone.

Brett’s laughing, but breathy and needy, and James is too out of it to care but listen, the way he pants and gives a soft growl, and James hates how listening to Brett cum has his stomach all hot, like he could go for a round two so quickly after.

They both sit in silence, listening to each other before Brett speaks first. “Two more days, okay? Then I’ll be home to fuck you.”

“Miss you,” James mumbles again, a little softer this time, rolling onto his side, “night, Brett.”

“Night, hunny.”


	12. day 13: and i want what i want (hundarhd, titfucking, m)

“This is stupid,” Aleks starts, though he’s red to his ears, on his knees in front of Brett, “you do this to girls.”

“You’ve got enough tit,” Brett monotones, reaching down to cup Aleks’ cheek and thumb under his eye, “we don’t have to do this.”

“... I want too,” Aleks mumbles, glancing away for a moment, “so just do it, dude.”

“Romantic,” Brett laughs, but he scoots forward on the edge of his bed, cupping the back of Aleks’ neck as he positions himself between his chest. Aleks shivers, wanting to scoot way from the slightly cold touch of the lube, but instead he squishes his chest together, hands curled into fists against his thighs, shoulders scrunched forward. Brett just leans down to kiss a tuft of hair before he tilts his hips forward and begins rocking, slow and steady against Aleks’ chest. It’s an odd sensation, the slick slide, but it doesn’t feel bad. Aleks lids his eyes, pressing his chest together a little more and tilting his head down, licking at Brett’s tip, blowing soft across the head.

Above him, Brett shudders, hips stuttering for a moment before he gains control again.

Aleks just purrs. It feels good being in control.


	13. day 20/21: lose your heart in history (hundarnovahd, dp, m)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i combined day 20 and 21 bc they were both basically the same thing. threesome for 20, double pen for 21

Brett’s body is warm against his, their hands curled together, spreading open mouthed kisses over his shoulder as James shifts in Aleks’ lap, panting soft as he works himself downwards the last bit, sitting flush against the blond under him. Aleks’ hands are covering his thighs, thumbs rubbing slow circles against the inner skin, a small look of concern on his face.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

“S-Shut up,” James groans, dropping one of Brett’s hands to leverage himself, splaying it across Aleks’ chest, “just go slow. Seriously.”

“‘Course,” Brett murmurs, leaning back, a hand against James’ hip as he slides, slick between him, the head of his arousal pressing against James, already full with Aleks inside. James shudders and sinks downwards, laying against Aleks as Brett slowly, carefully, begins to press inside.

Fuck. His head swims as Brett, slow as hell, sinks into him, uses his arms to pull James back upwards and lets him lean against his chest, kissing his jaw. Aleks isn’t doing much better under them, an arm covering his face as he pants, face flushed.

“You ok, hunny?”

“Mmhmm,” James sighs out, reaching up to cup the back of Brett’s neck, eyes lidding, “feels… weird, but not in a bad way.”

“Don’t worry,” Brett murmurs, kissing down to James’ shoulder, glancing down at Aleks for a moment. Poor thing, “it’ll feel really good soon.”

James laughs, shaky and soft, and all too happily let’s Brett support his weight, whimpering soft as one of them gives a small rock. Fuck. They were going to have to do this more often.


	14. day 22: in my mind i am in your arms (hundarnova, collaring, t)

A warm hand cups the back of his neck, pulls James into a kiss before it drops down and then returns with the other, placing the warm black velvet against his neck and clasping it in place, leaving the collar just tight enough to remind James of its existence, heavy against his skin. Brett’s fingers run along the velvet to the front, the small gem in the middle, and then to one of the tiny chains dangling off.

A finger curls in one of them and pulls James, gently, towards Brett’s body, and James _whimpers_ , goosebumps appearing along his skin, and Brett exhales loudly.

“... Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> shrug.emoji


End file.
